Administrate Attacks
by that.vainglory
Summary: When the adminster turns, its not a good thing and people loose hats
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys welcom to my senconf fanfic my first one got deleeted formdeviant art so sorry about that, sometimes i use a tranlater becuase im stll learing english

Chapter 1

his name...Xaviar. Xavier want to collect all the hat in lime colour. He sits outsid with his pan and eating beer. "This is a nice day" he said. "Yes it is so good and sugoi" (that's cool in japanese baka (that's stupid head) ) Candy nod head and says" Fine day with the sky and the tree. Good weather to swim lets go swim by the mannco." Demoo and pan leave to go to swim there in the water. As they swim Xavier talk about his hats, "No I shoul leave my hat there on the beach so it wont get wet and the paint might….come off and that's bad but suddenlyADMINISTRATER SAYS "NOATS ARE NOT WAR I ONLY WANT WAR DO YOU THINK U FIGT GOOD WITH HATS NO LOOK AT U AN PAN WITH THE HAT U ARE NOGHT FIGHING AND THAT IS PROVE THAT IT IS BAD. : and the administrator came with a rocket launcher to blow up the MANN CO hatory thingie (SHHH I DK what the hat maker place is called) exaviar was SCARED becaus he stil need 3 more hats so he ran to try to stop the adminastrator but it was too late and she shat rockits ant they blew up everythin "HAHA MORE WAR AND NOT HATS THE HATS ARE NOT WAR AND NO ONE CAN HAVE THEM NOW" and she left to go burn all the hats. BUT...Xavir is not dead! "Go quickly to DUSTBOWL" so exavier went and he took his trusty pan and a lim hat for good luck. He told his frend he is leving to get revenganve on the evil lady that broke the drop systm and the freedom staf, he say "good luck" Levin he told soldier to feed the cat because the cat was his and he would be not there to feed it and it might die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Xvier brought som food with him on his way to find the mean lady. "you going to share" and he nods "yes friend eat up u need the energy" and then there was man "who are you" asks the demo. "Hi I am Elis and I am hungry too can you share some of the food you aree ting?" "No I nned the food so I can crit with mighty power" and Xavier nods agreeing with it, "yes he is right he needs food and I cant be hungry to. "But plz I am hungry and I ran out of th epills" and he looked up so hurt and hungry and sad looking it would make you cry if you saw him like the comerchul with the sad dogs from the aspa and he was so kawaii that xaviar says ok. They share the food eating it because they were so hungry and Candy told jokes but Ellis never laughed and demoo was confused because they were very funny .

The sky got dark and ellis yawnd sleepily. " Lets go to sleep ok" but Xavier wanted to stay up 2 drink and he sat ther with his pan. Ellis says, "ok fine so why are u out in the farest? I am here because I got lost and I am going to dustbowl to get on the train" "…dustbowl?!" Xaviar sit up straight sudennly causing his pan to fall into the fire and it screemed in pain. He poke it out with a stic so he doesn't burn his hands because its hard to imagin blacknd balck hands. "whatch what you do you terd" "Sorry" apologizes the demo then turning to elis, "I am goin there to avenge the good peoples of 2fort." The mean lady has blown up the hattery and we need them because I cant tell half of the demoo apart and one of us is the baby daddy" "OH NO" said Ellis in fear! " That is bad!I will help u save the day because that is the righ thing to do" Xaviar nods and says ok time for sleep. And they get redy for bed ellis had a sleeping bang in the backpack and he used it while the demo curl up with his pan. He pulled it off and got close whispering but elis cant hear. Stedally it moistend and GASP HE DID IT and elis shudder confused (AN: sorry I 4got the last pieces here hav them DONT FLAM 4 THIS honest acciden) at the nois but he was safe in a tree soo he ignored it. After a while he drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chapter 3:

"BEEPBEEPBOOP"

What" is that says candy? "I cdont know can you know" said the demoman. "ELLIS IS THAT YOU?" he open his eyes and suddenly there was ROBOTS eberywhere! "BEEP BEEP BOOP"

HELPMEPLZ" ellis screamed the robot had him it was a big heavy. Xaviar swing his pan with anger and CRIT it hit the robot and the robot fell over in a heap of robot things. Demo help up ellis and they stare at the robots. GO AWAY U DAMN ROBOT CLONS and he and ellis helped fight.

YOU CANT KILL US BECUZ WE ARE DED the robots shout and the CHARGE. Elis used GUNS on the robots and they sparked "Ill turn you into SCRAP METAL" And the demo liked that idea. Xaviar he swing his pan hard cruching up the robots elis shot . Then they were alone with some refined and the demo man crafted a hat it was a mutton chop (AN: I don't know how this work but it does in the game which I play it pretty good I have a gibus and im gonna be admin soon) so he said "here u can have it Elis you are my friend" and pan was hurt. Ellis put them on and they look 500000000 times more manly. "I look pretty good yus". They sit drinkin and talking about things around the dead robot carnige.

AN: HOWS IT GAIS IS IT GOOd sO FAR LET ME NO PLZ TANKS


	4. Chapter 4

Chapetr 4

(FROM THE ADMINISTERS POINT OV VIEW) the grey mann wasn't saxton hael but at lest he had money. She sleeps with him to gain the power of the robot to protect her from the….HAT LOVING HIPSTERS?! (no offnce to the real hipstrs) (u gaiz suc). Also he was so rich he had genuin vintage strang unusual earbillz with orbiting maxes and the robots they run on money and unusual tem captins. Gray mann was all old an crinkly so he never get sexed so of course he said yes to administrater. Pauling cried.

"O WAT A BEAUTIFLE MORNING TO BURN HATS" she said.

"Yes my lovely cottage chease!" said Gray. "We should taek the robots out to burn some." He got up and showered (ewww) and they left to go out to duspbow will all of the robots. "ROBOTS WE WIL GO 2 THE MANNCO STORE IN VIADUCK"

"DEEPBEEP MASTER" the robots cheare!

(ps now it is from the point of view being the hero's) Zavier looked out at all of the waves of fobots. "657 658 659…." So many robots. "

The pan nodded in a greedment and says "there is 666 count faster you terd." Xavier sniffs hurt by de flame. "We can kill them all if we blew up a trap for them. "

Ellis looked up and says, "Yeah! We could build a fake hat factry and blow it up wid them insid e1"

"Good idea" they sais happily at the same time!

(AN) YAEY STAY TUNED IT GET BETTER1!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

AM:(I AM GOINg TO TRY TO MAKE THIS EPIc )

It was earlin in the nornign and the sun was still all low in the sky so the sky was orange and red and stuff. The snow look pink in thelite nd our heros waited for the ambosh. Demo an ellis wait on the mountain nea by shivring in the cold. "Renembr the plan ellis when candy pull the cord we duck so the wood don't hit our face"

Ellis nod" in befor pennis joke"

"aw man no fair" pan says.

The robots smoosh thru the snow and beep excitedly" BEEP BEEP THERE IS A HAT THERE BOOP DOOP"

Sure enugh there was a hat in front of them. They eat it and walk forward and ther are more hats! A whole trail of hats! They follow the hats confused and WOW IT'S A SECRETE MANN CO they knew because the sign says SECRETE MANN CO and MY HATZ DO NOT TAEK MY HATZ and HATORY WE MAK" E HATS. The administrat rub her hands together evilly. She said "THEY WILL NEVER sE ETHIS COIMG GREY MANN ORDER THE ROBOTS TO ATACK! And he did

The robot attack the signs and run onto via duck. Lots of hats are in the point and they are supper cool hats. The hats have bombs on them and they look so cool like super cool new misc russain kid sell a lot to you for many keys,

Pan pull the string…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

KABOOOOM! THE WHOLE PLACE EXPLOD INTO MANY PIECE AND IT RAINES MoNEI! A burning tem capiting lands on Xaviar and he is happy. Ellis hopping around to catch money shout "IM HONNA BUY KEITH A HORSE!" Adminester was mad and stompped her feet YOU CANNOT DO THS I SAY YOU CANNOT AND NOW ALL OF THE ROBOTS ARE DED I SHALL BLOW YOU UP TOO and she tried to shoot rockets but the launcher blew up because it ran on windows vista and she delete system 32. Xaviat laugh. AHAHAH SEE WE HAVE THE POWER OF THE HATS AND THAT HELP US DO THIS!

Administer staired. " NO YOU DUMBFUCK YOU AMBUSHED US THIS IS NOT THE HAT POWER YOU CHEATERS YOU WILL BE VAC BANED 5EVR. " and she tried to vac ban and suddenly there was Hale.

I CANNOT LET YOU DO THAT HUP HUP! "he jumped and he punched her in the face wti a punch so awesome and beautiful and Australian it would make captain falcon have atear in his eye. Fire and snow and everything wooshed away and the administer fly away screaming and crying. She twinkl like a star fling away and wasn't seen for a long time. E;;is and Xaviar slap hands wooping and wooting. Saxton jumped up aflying away now that the hats would be safe. Ellis and xaviar decide to go back to town now that the day wwas saved.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The heros return to the town 2fort happy with hats ful of money and everyone cheered for them "GOOD JOB AWESOME HATS THANKYOOOOOOOUUYY! 33 and 2 fort was safe. Pauling became the new administrator and everyone liked her better because she was a cool badd ass and ellis got confrimed 10th class. That year was good becuz spy cried when his red tape was nerfed with a gun and that make potato happy. De soldier confirmed his update finally and liv in peace with it. Xavier got to see his cat and it was fat on bacon ribs and army supplus food. He was glad it didn die. Everyone got to collect their hats and valv was happy becus lotsamonies and it was soo good saxton hale retired lotsa hats n released so many cool new ones and all the old hats god watches.

Far far away administrate land in china. There she is very mad and she startnew tem of fighters to com back to seek REVENGANCE! She let the people of 2fort live in ignorants biding time…

UNTIL THE DAY SHE RETURNED FOR THE FINAL COMBAT!

The end :D J J))))I hop u gaiz lik it maybe I wRITE THE SECUILE! IT WILL BE AMAZING THANKZ 4 READING


End file.
